Chicago
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: "I will wait forever." Well, forever comes now. One-shot Stefan/Katherine. Post 3x09. Probably better than it sounds.


_**Hey guys ! It's been a little while since my last story ! Here's a small one-shot to make it up to you ! **__**Feedback is highly appreciated !**_

_**For those of you who like Buffy & Faith, I wrote about them too. Check "Oil and Water" & "Take Me Away" !**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

><p>As he watched her slowly putting on her clothes, Stefan felt a tingle running up to his neck. She had her hair cut the previous day, and they were now barely below her ears. And in a flash, he knew.<p>

"**You were there."**

She turned to face him, looking confused.

"**Well, sure I was, you didn't do this mess all alone."**

His eyes quickly scanned the room : it was a wreck. It seemed like a tornado had just come in and out of it.

"**I wasn't talking about that."**

"**No ?"**

"**You were in Chicago."**

"**Okay, are you losing it, Stefan ? We talked, in Chicago. I saved your ass from that Gloria bitch."**

He sighed and got up, facing her.

"**Are you up for another round yet ? I thought you were pretty worn out."**

"**We're never gonna do this again, Katherine."**

She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, slowly tracing small circles on his bare chest.

"**Oh, really ? What a shame."**

He didn't try to push her hand away. What would it change now ? He had just let her touch parts of his body much more _intimate_.

"**And I'm not talking about this year."**

"**Well then I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been in Chicago in ages."**

"**Let me help you remember. 1920 ?"**

She looked at him and her hand fell to her side.

"**1920 ? Doesn't ring a bell."**

"**That night, at Gloria's bar. You were there. You saw me. You saw Mikael."**

"**Yeah, well, I happened to be in the surroundings, so what ?"**

He smirked at her unwillingness to admit the truth.

"**You were looking after me."**

"**And I did my best to stay out of your sight. How come you know I was there ?"**

"**Your… hair. Well, it was a wig back in 1920, I suppose. But I just looked at you, and I knew I had already seen you like this."**

"**And then you had a flash. Wow. And it wasn't a wig."**

"**Yes it was."**

"**No it wasn't."**

"**Yes it… Okay, I don't care. What I'd like to know is what you were doing in Chicago, Katherine."**

She took a step closer and looked him firmly in the eye.

"**Is that so hard for you to believe that maybe I was just checking in on you ?"**

A year ago he would've said yes without even thinking. Things were different now. It was just the two of them. And he knew that she was saying the truth whenever she claimed that she loved him.

"**No. But I'd like to know why. I mean, Klaus was there. Rebekah too. He could've seen you and killed you. Yet you were willing to put your life at risk just to see me."**

She remained silent for a moment and then whispered :

"**Remember when I told you about humanity being a vampire's greatest weakness ? Well you've always been my weakness, Stefan. Yes, I could've been killed, but I just couldn't stay away from you. So I was ready to take any risk to see you."**

Her words aimed directly at his heart. Slowly, he raised a hand and placed her short hair behind her ear.

"**I know I said horrible things to you. But now that I remember something that actually happened… I don't know what to think anymore."**

"**Believe me, then. Because I'm telling the truth. I never lied to you, Stefan. I had to make you believe I was dead. I had to lie for that, I'll give you that one. But I never lied when it came to my feelings for you."**

"**But you lied to Damon. Why would I be any different from him ?"**

"**Because you are **_**you**_**. Because my heart choose you, a long time ago. Not Damon. My love for him was never able to compete with what I felt for you."**

He closed his eyes for a second, and _it_ happened. A wave of emotion rushed through him and he winced in pain.

"**Look at me, Stefan."**

His eyes opened and he realized that he was on his knees, and that Katherine was supporting him. He felt the tears running down his cheeks and it took him almost a minute to realize that he was crying.

"**What… What's happening to me ?"**

"**Your humanity, Stefan. It's back."**

"**No… No…"**

"**You'll be okay, Stefan. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. I made that mistake once, I'll never do it again."**

"**Stop… Please make it stop…"**

She hugged him tightly and softly stroke his hair.

"**It'll stop, trust me. It was time, Stefan. You couldn't avoid it any longer."**

"**It hurts… Oh God, what have I done ?"**

"**It wasn't you, Stefan. It's not your fault. You had to. You saved them all."**

"**Please… Make it go away…"**

Katherine's heart broke when she heard the obvious pain in his words.

"**I will, Stefan. I promise you I'll help you deal with it. You have to be strong."**

"**Don't leave me."**

"**I won't. I'm yours forever, okay ? Keep that in mind."**

* * *

><p>It took him more than an hour to stop the tears. He was exhausted, and didn't even know how he ended up in bed. It was probably Katherine. Hell, he probably passed out in her arms.<p>

But when he woke up, Stefan felt a strong arm around his waist, holding him firmly. Katherine's head was resting on his chest, and absent-mindedly he ran his hand through her hair.

"**You know, I think I liked them better when they were longer."**

"**You could've told me that yesterday."**

"**You still look beautiful."**

"**You mean I look hot, right ?"**

He chuckled and she lifted her head to look at him.

"**Right."**

"**How do you feel ?"**

"**I'd like to throw myself under a train, but…"**

"**I won't let you do that."**

"**I know, it's just… I'm trying to get used to all the flashbacks and screams I hear in my head."**

"**You'll manage. I have faith in you, Stefan Salvatore. You were born to do good, not evil."**

He smiled at her, and she let her head fall back onto his torso. They still had a lot to talk about, but right now neither of them had the strength or the will to break the sweet moment they were sharing.

She had succeeded, Stefan thought, to do something that nobody else would've been able to do. She had found the way to his heart and unlocked his humanity. And as much as it hurts, he was glad that she did.

"**Hey Katherine ?"**

"**Hmm ?"**

"**I remember, you know. What I told you after the ball, that night. I meant it all."**

"**I know."**

Her answer, full of confidence, made him smirk. He kissed the top of her head and whispered :

"**I think I'll sleep for a while again."**

"**I'm not going anywhere."**

That's all he needed to hear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think of that one ? I can't wait for TVD to be back on screen ! 3 more weeks to wait, ugh.<strong>_

_**Anyway, give me your opinion ! It's important for me to know what you guys like, or dislike. Anonymous readers can review too, how awesome is that ? :)**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


End file.
